


Storms and Secrets

by QueenoftheNyx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, Grand Magic Games, Laxus is Guild Master, M/M, Makarov's on vacation, Men being emotional and in love, Not Beta Read, Smut to start fluff to finish, We Die Like Men, fraxus, lots of people are gay, mentioned Homophobia, storm sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNyx/pseuds/QueenoftheNyx
Summary: Laxus has a lot to worry about as he leads Fairy Tail through their first Grand Magic Games since he's become master. He just didn't think his secret relationship with Freed would be on that list.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Storms and Secrets

Laxus lurches forward just as the crack of lightning finishes blinking into existence. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seve- Boom! The thunder marks the distance, but his heart is already pumping hard, his magic responding.

He clicks on the bedside lamp and tries to get himself under control. Until the storm passes he won’t be able to sleep; his nerves are set too far on edge. His hands shake where they grip the sheets. He’ll go for a run, do push-ups until his arms give, something to stave-off the instinct to fight. He’s already half out of bed when Freed enters his room.

His tone strikes a perfect balance between casual and commanding as he says, “get back in bed.”

Laxus all but scrambles to do as he’s told. His magic skitters under his skin in anticipation. There’s no doubt what Freed’s here to do and his inner dragon has a soft spot for being dominated.

He tracks the sleeve of Freed’s robe as it drops-off one shoulder as he closes the door behind him. Freed doesn’t bother to fix it, his fingers already untangling the knot in his belt and freeing his hair from its braid. Another flash of light illuminates the paleness of his exposed skin and Laxus bites back a moan.

Freed’s moving too slow, dammit.

“Well?” Freed’s gaze flits across Laxus’s still covered body.

Laxus hurries to shuck his sleep pants and is half-way out of his shirt when long fingers catch his jaw and force him flat back onto the mattress. When his face clears of fabric a hard kiss follows. Freed’s demanding mouth distracts Laxus and the next thing he knows Freed looms over him, knees bracketing him, ass just above his aching erection.

A delicate hand covers his throat, thumb and pointer clenching just enough to hold him down without threatening airflow. Freed squeezes just the once. His eyes alight at the groan and the overeager thrust of Laxus’s hips.

“Are you going to behave for me?”

Laxus nods his head. He’ll behave for Freed. Always, only for Freed. Another strike of lightning lights the room, thunder roars inside of him and outside their hotel. A whimper parts his lips. He’s too overwhelmed by lust and magic to stall any longer, but he wants to be good. Being good means he has to wait, follow Freed’s lead. He whimpers again.

Taking pity, Freed reaches back, guides his cockhead inside and then slides down in one slick, perfect movement.

Sparks fly from Laxus’s mouth as he moans. Somewhere, in his addled mind he connects the dots and knows that this means Freed realized a storm was coming and prepped himself accordingly. His Freed was always a planner, and the softer side of him will appreciate his tender consideration later. Now he has no thought to spare.

Freed sets a punishing pace that has his hips snapping and jaw clamping down tight. Yes, yes. Mate. My mate. Freed’s scent floods his nose. Everything becomes green. The hair that swings back and forth against his abdomen like a rabid pendulum. The half-lidded eyes that watch him with proud abandon. The herbal perfume worn behind ever-listening ears and on thin wrists. The memory of soft, soft grass in which they had watched the cherry blossoms together. Yes. Yes. Mate. My mate. All mine.

Then, with one hand on his chest and another in his hair, Freed slows them down to near nothing. Laxus growls, but Freed grips his hair hard and his nails dig into his skin. He forces Laxus to roll in time with his hips. The world turns black; ozone and rain. He misses the green. When he wordlessly begs to go faster, tears in the corners of his eyes, Freed obliges.

They filter between these two extremes until the thunder is a mere rumble in the far distance. Laxus can’t even be sure that either of them orgasmed, only that Freed stops when Laxus seems to run-out of steam. With a labored sigh, Freed tips over to the free side of the bed.

Laxus reaches out to him and brings the palm of a hand to his lips. A silent _thank you._ Those same fingers reach up and brush away sweaty bangs. A silent _of course_.

Wordlessly Freed curls into his side, head on his chest, and sleeps. Laxus sighs. For all of Freed’s efforts, he still won’t be able to sleep. Magic no longer pushes the limits of his senses, but now something else clouds his mind.

Most storms Freed doesn’t have to do this for him. Usually he’d just head out and eat his fill, but now he’s Guild Master and he’s in the midst of Fairy Tail’s second Grand Magic Games. He can’t participate in the matches, can’t even show off his magic without risking someone thinking he’s using it to intimidate the other teams. Going into dragon-force mode by swallowing a storm’s worth of lightning is just asking for trouble.

They’ve had a strong start so far. Gajeel tied his match yesterday after Mira snagged third place in the challenge. This year the rules had changed. Instead of established teams, every participating guild offered 10 wizards to a lottery system. This year Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Freed represented Fairy Tail. A pretty even mix of the original two teams. Though, Freed never did participate the first time, but had immediately stepped into Laxus’s previous spot, Juvia in Wendy’s.

With any luck Juvia and Freed wouldn’t be called tomorrow. More than once he and Juvia found each other at the guildhall bar during a natural storm. They'd shiver together over drinks and distracting stories. She probably won't be getting much sleep tonight either.

Laxus carefully reaches for the Sorcerer Weekly article he was ready before he fell asleep. If he can’t take his mind off the competition, he can at least do research on their opponents.

He’s three sentences in a fluff piece on Lamia Scale when Freed stirs next to him.

“Who are you dating this month?”

Laxus flips to the gossip section. His relationship status has been the stuff of rumors for years now and they’ve only increased since he became master. People looking for scandal between guild master and guildmates after Sabertooth’s master turned out to be part of a triad with two of his members.

“Cana, apparently.”

“Hmm, drinks too much.”

“Tch, you’re telling me,” Laxus murmurs, thinking back to her bar tab from last month alone.

Cana will laugh it off if she hasn’t seen it already. Luckily Gildarts isn’t home nearly enough to give him shit for it. Whenever the gossip columnists speculate about the Strauss sisters though, it always ends in an awkward conversation with Elfman. He doesn’t care that the oaf is dating Ever, if he has to hear one more time about proper man and woman relations…

Freed calls his name, his fingers splaying against the back of his neck, turning his head and kissing him.

It’s a soft thing. Most things with Freed are, have always been. Freed likes to take care of him, likes to be tender. It’s taken years for them to get past Freed’s self-imposed expectations as part of Laxus’s personal guard and Laxus’s issues of self-worth and abandonment. Less than a year since they’ve figured it out. They’ve been the sweetest months of Laxus’s life.

“It doesn’t hurt you, does it? All the women they guess I’m with?”

Freed shakes his head, sharp little nose rubbing against his, “no. I know I’m the only one here.”

Tapered fingers, tipped with perfectly manicured nails tap against the left side of his chest. Laxus chuckles, low and rumbling as he shifts them within the sheets. Pinning Freed beneath him, he drags long legs up and over his hips.

“Only you. Always you.”

Freed shudders under him, always so easily overwhelmed by attention. One of the reasons they haven’t outed their relationship yet. That and… Well… Fiore as a country still has a lot of progress to make. Sabertooth has suffered from the backlash of their scandal. So many members left their number they only nearly made the cut to participate in the games. Of course, Fairy Tail wasn’t Sabertooth, but Laxus couldn’t handle the guild turning away from him again. His grandfather had been right to banish him. He’d earned it. He was an overpowered asshole with a lot to learn. He’s still an overpowered asshole, but at least he has his priorities straight now.

“Love,” Freed calls him back into the moment. He looks up at him, expression open, his body beautiful and vulnerable and trusting even though Laxus could easily snap him in half. Could easily shatter his heart with the right words.

The very idea destroys Laxus. He leans into him, their bodies flush and eager. Without words he pours out his devotion. The world be damned so long as he can have Freed.

* * *

“Welcome back folks! We’re off to our first match of the day! Fairy Tail’s Freed Justine against Sabertooth’s Rufus Lore!”

If his stomach wasn’t in knots, Laxus might have been amused. Freed always hated Rufus’s style. Absurd, ostentatious, gaudy Freed called it. He was especially catty when Mira had the gall to point out that he and Rufus dressed similarly.

Laxus watchs as Freed entered the arena. At least he knew Freed would give his all to win, if for no other reason than to prove his superiroirty. Mira stands beside him, watching the action unfold with her own little smile

“Freed seems tired.”

Laxus nods and crosses his arms. As much as he had enjoyed their time together last night, now he wished he had sent Freed back to his own bed for more sleep.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. After all,” Mira turns a scheming smile towards him, “you’re watching, he’s bound to succeed if it means impressing you.”

Laxus doesn’t dignify that with a response. Not that Mira needs it. Out of all of the guild, including Bicks and Ever, Mira is probably the only one with any idea of his and Freed’s secret.

The fight commences below. For a moment both wizards are nothing but a flurry of hand motions as Freed creates runes and Rufus deconstructs them. Laxus stares on, trying to discern what spells Freed tries to cast. Even leaning against the stone ledge of their balcony for a better look he can’t tell. They move too fast for even his eyes.

“Memory Make: Ice Iron Shackles!”

Laxus’s fingers bite into the ledge. Freed’s hands are bound now. No more runes.

What the hell is Freed supposed to do now?  


“I see,” Freed’s voice comes out from between gritted teeth, but ring clear through the stadium sound lacrimas. “your strategy is to use my guildmate’s abilities against me.”

“Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster aren’t the only one’s I’ve memorized.”

Laxus doesn’t like the smirk on Rufus’s face.

“Memory Make: Lighting Dragon Roar!”

Stone cracks under his palms as Freed takes the hit. Sure, it’s not as powerful as his own attack, but for _Freed_ to be on the receiving end of a lightning blast… He’s going to have nightmares about that for sure. If he was allowed, he’d punch Rufus in the face for such a nasty tactic. Maybe after the games are over, if he ran it by Sting first.

“Calm down wouldja?” Cana’s hand lands on his shoulder.

“Look! He’s fine!” Mira points at the clearing dust.

Freed is fine. Crouched with his hands behind his bowed head, toes pointed into the earth and his heels raised and touching, the blast went right through him. The only damage done is to the ice cuffs. Laxus sighs in relief as Freed unfurls to his full height, free and dangerous.

“You’ve still yet to grasp human connection. I’ve known Laxus nearly all my life. There’s not a thing about him or his magic I’m not aware of,” Freed conjures his rapier and holds it out, “come at me!”

Rufus makes his own broadsword and lunges. Laxus narrows his eyes, that’s hardly fair. Behind him he can hear Erza scoff about Rufus’s use of dishonorable combat. He frowns, knows what’s coming next. The rapier bends under the weight of the broadsword, but Freed refuses to let it go. Only serving to drag in the sand around him as he narrowly dodges Rufus’s swings.

Laxus grits his teeth, failing to see Freed’s strategy here. One of Rufus’s swipes connects and Freed goes sprawling. Stone crumbles under nervous fingers, dust collecting under his nails.

“You’d think you might have learned a thing or two about sword play from your famed Titania,” Rufus remarks, “I know I have.”

Two more swings of the broadsword. The second draws enough blood to be seen from the stands. Laxus’s whole body goes cold. Cana’s hand tightens on his shoulder. More cuts. More blood. Laxus can smell it now. The ledge in front of him has turned to rubble. He should call it. He has the right as guild master, to forfeit a match for their competitors; a rule created after the beating Lucy got at Minerva’s hands all those years ago.

Laxus glances at the clock. There’s no way Freed’d survive to a tie. He parts his lips, words on his tongue, but out of the corner of his eye he sees someone move towards the ledge. Levy’s hair unmistakable.

“Cast it! Cast it now, Freed!” she positively shrieks.

“Cast what?” Laxus asks.

“Look!”

Levy points out the design in the sand. His eyes bug-out. Giant runes, everywhere, dug out by the tip of Freed’s useless rapier. Rufus can’t destroy them all. An eerie magenta lights up the ground as Freed casts his spells. Laxus and everyone else shileds their eyes from the brilliance of it.

“Amazing folks! In an incredible feat of strategy Freed Justine wins the match!”

Rufus lays prone on the ground some feet away from the still standing Freed. Laxus’s chest fills with pride as Freed, battered and bloody meets his eye and throws his hand in the air. The Fairy Tail Salute brings the crowd to an absolute frenzy.

Laxus and their guildmates mirror him, blood rushing with the thrill of victory. The second he can he’s getting Freed alone. He’ll kiss the hell out of him. He’ll skip the nightly celebration at the bar and-

Freed sways on his feet. His hand drops and so does the rest of him. The crowd goes quiet. He doesn’t get up. Laxus jumps the ruined ledge, carving a path down to the field, reaching Freed before even Wendy or Chelia can. Laxus grabs a hold of him, scanning the cuts, but his clothes are too soaked to tell which ones bleed the worst.

“Baby,” Laxus’s voice drips with fear, fear he hasn’t felt since the war, “you gotta get up. Freed. Baby. Please, you’re scaring me.”

After the two longest seconds of his life, Freed blinks his eyes open, his lips cracking a wry smile.

“I blew that pretentious hat right off his head.”

Relief burns through Laxus, unable to repress a laugh at Freed’s pettiness. He drops a kiss to that proud smile.

“Well this is certainly a turn of events. It appears Laxus Dreyar is performing CPR?”

Shit. That’s right.

When Laxus jerks away Wendy is right there. She seems unfazed as she goes to her knees to start healing Freed’s wounds. Laxus studies her movements, afraid to look-up at the crowd, the guild. After all this time, all the effort they made to keep it hidden and he had to ruin it in the worst way possible.

“There, all patched-up,” Wendy wipes her hands on a cloth from her bag, “take it easy, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Freed looks past Laxus towards Rufus who begins to stand with Chelia’s help. Indeed, Rufus’s hat is nowhere to be seen.

“Laxus?”

“Yeah?” he turns back to Wendy, her expression sharp and a little scary despite the lingering baby fat in her cheeks.

“If anyone gives you and Freed trouble, I’ll rip them apart.”

Laxus shares a stunned look with Freed. They forget that behind the sweet personality and clumsy gait lies a true dragon slayer. Fantastic and powerful, bound to surpass even Laxus in strength if she hasn’t already. Wendy’s gaze flickers over to Chelia for a mere instant and suddenly Laxus understands.

“Same here, kid. If you know what I mean.”

The aggression slips away and a sweet, familiar smile replaces it. “Yeah. Now c’mon, I’ll walk you two off.”

Laxus helps Freed stand, his eyes never traveling higher than Freed’s shoulder. Then, Freed’s hand wraps around his.

“They already know, we can’t possibly do anymore harm now.”

Sighing, Laxus agrees. The familiar shape and warmth of Freed’s hand is a strength and comfort right now. He chances a glance at their guildmates. His heart sinks at their silence. At their surprised, unmoving faces.

Freed squeezes his hand, but all Laxus can wonder if he’ll still be the master come tomorrow. If he’ll still be welcome in the guildhall. Hell, if he’ll be welcome back at the hotel.

“LAXUS!” Natsu’s lone voice pierces through the low murmur of the stadium. “Fight me!”

Laxus blinks, “what the hell are you on about?!”

“You heard me!” Natsu shouts, standing on the portion of the stone railing Laxus destroyed in his anxiety, “get that boyfriend of yours to the infirmary and fight me!”

Mira, next to him has her fists on her hips and her voice is full of disappointment, but not for the reason he feared, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Freed, I want details! Right now!”

Then the trademark Fairy Tail chaos descends upon them. In a stampede the rest of the guild arrived on the field with them. There's shouting, but nothing angry. There're punches thrown, but none at Laxus or Freed. It takes nearly thirty minutes before the officials can round them up and get them off the field so the next match can start.

Somehow in the madness of their forced evacuation, Laxus and Freed are wedged in the middle of the throng. Little Aska on Laxus’s shoulders and Freed’s hand still clasped in his. Later at the bar, he’ll allow himself to get a little sappy and thank his guild for their support, but right now Laxus just enjoys the loud love of his family.


End file.
